


Whisper in the Storm

by ComcialShadow420



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Crack, Drugs, References to Drugs, This Is STUPID, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComcialShadow420/pseuds/ComcialShadow420
Summary: A wish? A dream? Something pretentious? I used to be part of Azura's dream, but now that she has no use for me, what is my purepose? The Order of Heroes is little more than a over glorified costume party for the damned...maybe with the help of these two idiots, I can unlock my true porpose.





	1. Mmmmmmm the Culture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument

The hallway was silent as Corrin walked down it. His patrolling shift was done, and he was just walking back to his room, the castle was mostly quiet except for a few murmurs and late-night training sessions here and there.

Corrin finally made it to his room, and when he opened the door, he was hit immediately with a putrid smell. He looks over in the corner to reveal that his Kimono alt, who he usually referred to as Kamui, was barfing straight into a bucket. His alt looked up with a smirk and uttered "Hey dude" before quickly going back to vomiting.

"SERIOUSLY??? HOW MUCH DID YOU DRINK THIS TIME???" Corrin questioned.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuude, I'm just exploring my Hoshidan CultUre, and part of it is drinking Sake- " He couldn't finish the sentence before barfing out his microwaveable ramen into the bucket.

" HOW. MUCH."

"...Two..." Kamui sighed in a guilty way

"TWO BOTTLES?"

"No. Two shots..."

"Freakin Light Weight." Corrin Murmured

Corrin's glare grew more intense. He was about to scold the lightweight when suddenly, a blue butterfly had fluttered into his sight. He turned around and it was his adrift alt, who had self proclaimed himself to be a Monarch. His red eyes scanned the room before speaking in a soft tone "I don't care."

He walked past the normal Corrin and sat down on the floor as the room had no bed.

"Don't either of you feel hated?" Monarch suggested.

"Huh?" Both Corrin and Kamui uttered, completely baffled by the change of conversation.

"I mean, I guess man." Kamui started "I mean you accidentally set the summoner on fire once while exploring your culture and suddenly you're the bad guy!"

"Throwing a match at the summoner and then claiming you were 'practicing the ninja arts' is neither an exploration of culture, or an accident" Corrin snarled.

"Ummmm it is if you do the handsigns!" Kamui snapped "And what about you Mister Buff Bot? I've seen that dumbass Yato of yours! Do you think the summoner really wanted to build you?? Huh???" he teased while throwing the bucket of vomit out the window.

"OW!" A man yelled as the bucket hit him with a thud.

"oH SHIT! My bad Reinhardt Ha!" Kamui snorted.

"SEE! IT'S THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOR! I may be some Buff Bot, but at least I'm not some lazy ungrateful prince!" 

"Dude we're the same person-"

"ENOUGH!" Monarch Shrieked "CAN'T YOU SEE! All of us (except me) are completely unlikable! The point is no one likes any of us! We are considered the worst lords!! AND MICAIAH IS RIGHT THERE!" he angrily points at the front door to where Micaiah was giggling profusely staring at the three of them before walking away. "Do you not think this treatment is unfair?" Monarch snapped.

"I mean yeah. But what can we do about it? I mean ever since I got here I have been classified as an ugly pity breaker before being promoted to Buff Bot. It's not a big deal if no one likes me cause my siblings will just baby me-" Before Corrin could finish the sentence, Monarch had gone up to him and given him a hug.

"Oh my sweet child...Do not worry...I am here to save you...." Monarch whispered before running out of the room.

The room was left in awkward silence, the smell of barf still lingering. Corrin stood there staring at Kamui.

"Where's my hug?" Kamui whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHIS is my first fanfriction so if you have any criticisms or wayz to imrpove id be happy to hear them thx!


	2. Charmed By My Vegan Poosy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rat emerges

Adrift had walked out of the room while the other two idiots continued to argue amongst themselves.  He had also realized that the name Monarch is quite stupid so he would call himself Adrift since that sounded kewler!!

As he walked he realized that he did not even have a plan to take over the order of heroes, he didn't know where to start at all...

As he pondered his plight, he stumbled into the pee rock, also known as the summoning pedestal, but mostly used for peeing on since the order of hereos didn't have the funds to actually make a bathroom.

He was about to leave the premises in disgust before he heard a nymph like giggle.

"Oh my someone should be more careful." The voice said

"Oh it's you." Adrift replied, annoyed at this new interaction. 

A woman in a hideous magenta outfit emerged from behind a pillar. Some thought she was beautiful,  _they thought that._  But truth is if you stared at her long enough her true colors emerged. Botched nose job, a weird handkerchief thingy, and a ratty unwashed wig that she refused to take care of. Through her holy facade she managed to conivnce everyone she was something more than a conniving nationalist. She truly was the evil Priestess of Dawn, Micaiah.

"What are you doing out so late." She asked.

Adrift could smell her unwashed breath and held back the urge to gag "Enjoying the night I suppose..."

"But I thought you liked dreaming" She chuckled at her own joke.

He rolled his eyes."My you truly are perceptive is that why the summoner S-Supported you?"

Her smile widened "No, he picked me because of my Love For Daein-"

"Yes, Yes. We heard it all before. The wonderful Country of Daein, rich in history, tell me didn't that country almost destory...what was it again...Crimea? For the sake of just destroying a country?" Adrift rambled.

Micaiah's fist clenched like in that episode of Arthur where Arthur punched DW for breaking his plane. "CRIMEA WAS THE OnE WHO HURT OUR COUNTREEE!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"But Daein is the one that started the conflict. Crimea was jsut taking back what was rightfully-"

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!! HOW DARE YOU TARNISH MY CUNTREES! NAME! I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

Adrift smirked.

Micaiha fumbled before pulling out Thani👊😳✋ as she readied her attack, she failed to realize that it was Adrift on player phase. Due to the ability of his dragon stone Corrin could take damage on Micaiah's weakest stat, which unfortunately for our Bewitching preist was her 18 def.

In one fatal swipe, the Summoner Supported hero went down. Adrift wiped the blood from his hands before a smile touched the corner of his lips. "Looks like the summoner needs a new S-Support now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy again! this is also on WattPad if you like that website better for whatever reason https://www.wattpad.com/story/182135026-whisper-in-the-storm


	3. Despair Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Bass Bossted Box 15 plays*

A loud mourning whale could be heard from the Pee Rock. A man with a dirty cloak hunched over the Micaiah. His Cheeto dust covered hand touched her face leaving orange particles on her cheeks. 

He could barely hold back his tears and wiped his snot with his white cloak, leaving a green streak. 

As heroes began to gather around in confushion, the summoner got up and in a nazily and loud voiced yelled "WHO DID THIS!?😂😂😂"

Both Kamui and Corrin arrived at the scene staring at the dead priestess.

"Wasn't me." Kamui immediately said.

"That makes you sound more suspicious." Corrin groaned

"Nuh-uh" Kamui retorted "im jsut reminding everyone that it wasn't me, in case like someone accuses me, I can just remind them that I said earlier it wasn't me."

"That is not how that works, you need evidence to prove you're innocent."

"Yeah and the evidence is that I jsut said im innocent."

The summoner suddenly approached the two white haired boys and in a forced sob asked "d1 D Y-y0U tToWo K-kill h3r?"

Corrin was about to go into a long winded explanation of both Kamui and Corrin's alibis before Kamui immediately interrupted with "Wasn't us."

The summoner nodded his head "Seems legit." and left them to go ask other heroes about the situation. 

Corrin was ready to wind up his punch ready to hit Kamui in his smug smirk, when Adrift arrived.

"Oh my goodness!" He interjected "Whatever could have happened here?"

"Crazy S-support lady died." Kamui answered

"Rude! you should respect the dead!" Corrin once again nagged "Anyway it seems the Pristess of Dawn passed, what a shame she was such an honorable  lady too..."

"She was a nationalist, the correct term was a nationalist." Adrift interjected. Kamui immediately highfiving Adrift to dismay of Corrin.

"You were out pretty late last night Adrift...You wouldn't happen to know anything would you?" He stare deepened, he didn't want to suspect Adrift as Adrift was a kind fellow, but if he did anything, he needed to be sure. 

Adrift held back the urge to smirk and said "No. I was just training hard and practicing my skills, but I did see that, what was his name? Reinhardt? He was looking awfully suspicious."

"I see... Is that why you are so late?" 

"Yes, I needed to take a shower and have breakfast. I was up very late last night with training"

"UNHAND ME AT ONCE!" A voice yelled in the distance. Everyone's eyes turned to see the Reinhardt being dragged by Fjorm2.0, you see the real Fjorm almost died cause like um plot! BUt the summoner loved her or whatever so he like made her an android. 

"HE. IS. THE. ONE" She states in a monotone voice.

The summoner quickly runs over "What did he do baybee gorl!"

She holds out a bloody book and hands it to the summoner "I. FOUND. THIS. IN. HIS. ROOM."

The summoner gasped! "THANI👊😳✋! YOU MONSETER!!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!"

The summoner grabs reinhardt and drags him to the skill inheritance room.

"PLEASE NO- I DONT WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!!! I AM THE REINHARDT!!!! I STILL NEED TO GET REVENGE ON THAT CHAD JULIUS FOR STEALING MY GIRL1!!!11" Reinhardt begged.

"SHUUUUT-UP! YOU HURT MAH WAFER NOW I WILL GET MY DISPLACED REVENGE!!!"

They both entered the building, the door closing with a loudly with a bang. What followed was absolute silence.

"Geez, If he couldn't do the time he shouldn't have done the crime" Kamui snorted

"He did always want that S-support to give him that edge over Lord Julius, but I didn't think he would resort to killing Micaiah...Why did he even take the book???"

Adrift smirked "Oh my dear Corrin. People do things for many reasons...Sometimes for love, Sometimes for glory, Sometimes for power. This tragedy is the result of human desire nothing more..."

"Okay mister Philosophy." Kamui interjected"Now If you excuse me, I heard that Sutur Guy is selling some dank Kush? Yall want some?"

"UGH WE ARE ABOUT TO GO TO THE ARENA!! I DONT WANT A REPEAT OF LAST TIME WHERE YOU 'ACCIDENTALLY' SHOOT ME " Corrin began to argue as he chased after the kimono alt.

Adrift quietly stared at the summoning/pee rock. 

"Two down..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to write this chapter lol, so please leave a review for wayz to improve thx


	4. Rest In Pissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dram

Adrift stared out of the window with in his crummy little dormitory. No beds, no fridges, and not even a single pillow. Just hard wood flooring and a dumb table. 

Through the window he was witnessing the summoner once again make an absolute fool of himself in front of his new s-support. 

In the months after Micaiah's not so tragic passing, he had found himself a new s-support or "wafer" as the summoner so charmingly put it. This one had white hair, was a dragon, and had an annoying habit of being surrounded by a purple fog of smoke. It was none other than Fallen Female Corrin, for the sake of being able to differentiate the corrin's (because there are unfortunately alot in this game) she was reffered to as Fallen.

"Hehe....Yor soooooooooo prettea Fallen. hehe......." The summoner said with his most romantic tone

"I just want an advi- I MEAN- I... just... want... an... ad...vil" Fallen said in a pained voice that she totally was not faking

"Hehe of course babe!" he quickly pulled out a bottle to open and flimsily dropped it to the ground spilling the contents everywhere "O-oh! S-sorry babe!! I'll pick it up" he winked at her

She forced a smile but she was clearly annoyed with him "p-please...hur...ry..."

Adrift could barely watch the scene without wanting to go on a dragon rampage in sight. He was supposed to be the s-support. He was supposed to be the one to rule both Askr and Embla. He was so close. But Fallen showed up and completed the Female corrin quadfecta, making her a more desirable candidate then the wonderful Adrift himself.

Adrift's glare was intensely burning through the summoner's skull before an annoying presence had interrupted him.

"Yoooooo duuuuuuuude, what happening?" Kamui greeted while pointing finger guns at Adrift

 

"Oh it is just you, what are you doing back here so early? I thought you and the other male Corrin were on a "valuable" mission?"

"Heh, it was actually a grand hero battle, the summoner thought he needed two buff bots, but turns out he just needed three dancers since they get the job done better lol" Kamui quickly sat down at the table pulling out a sixpack can of beers and immediately opening one.

"Where is the Original Corrin? He should be back here too." Adrift said in a concerned tone, not because he actually was worried but because a pawn is a pawn and he needs all the brainless minions he can get.

Kamui took a sip of his beer " He was all like 'I wIlL TrAiN So ThAt ThE sUmOnEr wIlL tHiNk oF me aS mORE ThaN JuSt A BuffBOT' what a loser amiright" He took another swig before passing out completely

"We are already obsolete..." Adrift said clenching his fist holding back "The only use we had was buffbot, but soon we'll just be sacrificed for skill inheritance, and my dream? my fate? everything i have worked for? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?"

An overpowering headache had comeover Adrift "GAAAAAH.... patience... I am a semi popular Fire Emblem Fates character... I will just wait for another alt... He will be my key... and this cycle of Corrin's being nothing but worthless rulers will end... and my dream will be fulfilled."

Adrift stared out to the sunset...waiting for another day....


End file.
